Drift to her heart, Iketani!
by JomoPak
Summary: A year has passed since Mako left towards Tokyo to become a pro racer sponsoring a tuning shop and she did well... Actually she is contacted by a Super GT team who's trying to recruit her as a backup driver. Meanwhile, Iketani is still in Gunma, working on the same gas station, but in that year he has improved a lot his driving skills in order to forget about Mako.


A year has passed since Mako left towards Tokyo to become a pro racer sponsoring a tuning shop and she did well... Actually she is contacted by a Super GT team who's trying to recruit her as a backup driver.

Meanwhile, Iketani is still in Gunma, working on the same gas station, but in that year he has improved a lot his driving skills in order to forget about Mako.

Will these two ever meet again?

-Chapter 1; The spanish weirdo.

Iketani was staring at the deep blue sky, spacing out thinking about how miserable he was. 'Ah... I'm 22 now and I'm still single' he muttered. 'I wonder how is Mako doing...' suddenly a horn makes Iketani come back to the real world, a customer was waiting near the pumps. Iketani ran towards the car 'Hello sir, what will it be?' he said with a big smile in his face. 'Uh... 12 gallons of... super, yes' the customer said that with a really weird accent 'Oh, so you're a tourist, huh?' Iketani asked while he started to pour the gas into the tank. 'well, I'm an student in an exchange program' the guy said. Then he opened the door of the car and got out... He was a huge guy, very huge... at least a height of 6.2 ft and a 200 lbs weight. He had long black hair and a well shaped beard as well. Iketani was kind of shocked 'Uh... I see. Where you from?' 'I'm from Spain, Madrid. have you heard of it?' Iketani shaked his head in denial and the tall guy started laughing. 'whew... you're a funny guy... May I ask your name, gas pump operator?' Iketani was shocked, why was this guy behaving so openly? He just met him! 'Uh... I'm Iketani... Nice to meet you.' 'Iketani, got it... ' he wrote it down a piece of paper 'Well, Iketani... May I call you Ike? You know, to save time' Iketani couldn't say anything before the guy continued talking 'Ike then, it's settled hahaha. Well Ike, I'll be hanging in Gunma for a while... and I am watching that pretty sweet S13 right there. Are you by any chance a racer? Oh, I'm Jorge by the way' Iketani came out of his shock and answered 'Y-yes I'm a racer... one of the best on Akina mountain' Jorge glanced at him and smiled a little 'Then... would you race me? Tonight is saturday so you should be free, right?' Iketani got serious all of a sudden 'So you, friggin weirdo, think that you can beat me on my own home? Ill shut that spanish mouth of you once and for all!' Jorge was really surprised... 'wow... hey dude, I didn't mean to annoy you... I sincerely apologize to you' Iketani calmed down and looked at that friggin huge guy's face. 'Don't worry... I'm just a little bugged about something... how about meeting on Akina's summit about 10pm?' Jorge smiled widely '10 pm then, see you there Ike.' he got into his car again. 'And Ike, losing isn't part of my plans. My 3000GT hasn't lost yet...' he grinded at Iketani and left. 'What a fucking weirdo...' Iketani muttered. 'Hey... did he pay? OH GLORIOUS FUCK...'

Meanwhile in Tokyo...

-Nissan Motorsport International Limited (NISMO) HQ

'Oh, miss Sato, take a seat please!' Mako sat in front of the executive, she looked really calmed but she was more nervous than ever. 'Well miss Sato, do you think you're ready to be part of our racing team? We'll be really proud of having you in... you proved to be faster than majority of men...' The chairman kept talking but Mako couldn't hear him, she was near collapsing 'What am I doing here... Sayuki... help me...' she thought 'Miss Mako, are you ok?' the chairman asked 'Oh, yes yes... I'm just a little nervous' she said with a huge faked smile on her face. 'Well then, next monday you will be tested and if everything goes as planned you will be the next member of Nismo family!' he smiled towards Mako and the meeting ended. 'Am I really that good... sometimes I'd love to be back on Usui's pass... I really miss that fun... and... Akina's 86' Iketani's face crossed her mind for a moment and she slightly blushed. 'Iketani... I wonder how is he doing...'

-END OF CHAPTER ONE-


End file.
